warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenpaw's Farewell/Cliffnotes
*Ravenpaw dreams that he, Graypaw, and Firepaw are racing through the forest. *Barley wakes Ravenpaw, and suggests going to the forest, which Ravenpaw agrees to. Ravenpaw hopes that a walk will make his belly-ache go away. *Ravenpaw and Barley leave the barn and cross the Thunderpath by going through the tunnel underneath. *Ravenpaw and Barley cross the moor and go into a forested area. *They reach the former Fourtrees, which is now occupied by many Twoleg nests. *Ravenpaw and Barley come to Snakerocks, which is now a huge mound of brambles covered with rocks. *Ravenpaw remembers his dream and gets lost in thought, but comes back to his sense when Barley warns him to be careful. Ravenpaw realizes that he almost fell into a narrow hollow, and he whispers that it is the ravine. *Ravenpaw and Barley walk into the ravine and look around. *Ravenpaw remembers how Firestar had told him about SkyClan. *They two leave the camp to explore around more. *Ravenpaw and Barely encounter an unfriendly kittypet named Madric. **When they don't want to fight him, more kittypets come and chase Ravenpaw and Barley. ***Ravenpaw's stomach is noted to hurt again as he runs. *The two run beside a Thunderpath, but both begin to slow. *An orange kittypet jumps in front of Ravenpaw, hissing and snarling. **Barley recognizes her as his sister, Violet. *Violet defends her brother against the other kittypets who come, and the kittypets leave. *Violet shows Ravenpaw and Barley her kits. She tells her kits to take a nap, and the two loners decide to go back to the barn. *It is leafbare, and Ravenpaw's belly ache has become constant, and he has hurt his shoulder. *It becomes newleaf again, and Ravenpaw's shoulder has healed. *When outside one day, Ravenpaw hears Riley and Bella, Violet's kits, call to them, and Violet comes to explain that they wanted to visit. **Violet adds that Lulu and Patch, her other kits, have gone to a new home. *The cats come inside the barn, and Bella and Riley and fascinated with the things they see. *In the barn, Ravenpaw shows the young cats how to hunt mice. *After Ravenpaw has caught a mouse, Riley and Bella talk about how they want to be warriors, but their mother discourages the idea. *Ravenpaw and Barley walk Violet, Riley, and Bella to the Thunderpath as the kittypets are on their way back home. **Before leaving, the young cats plead Ravenpaw again, begging him to let them be warriors. *Ravenpaw has troubles sleeping, as his stomach hurts, and he thinks about Riley and Bella. *Silverstream visits him in a dream, and tells him to take the two young cats to SkyClan. *The next day, Ravenpaw tells Barley of what he plans to do, but Barley strongly disagrees, and refuses to listen to any more of the idea. *Ravenpaw goes to Violet's Twoleg nest, and explains to Violet that he wants to take Bella and Riley to SkyClan. **Although she protests at first, with some nudging from Bella, Violet is convinced to let her kits go. *Her kits say farewell, and Ravenpaw and the kits leave Violet. *Ravenpaw and the kits come to the barn for the night. *Ravenpaw and Barley quarrel when Barley confirms that he will not come with Ravenpaw to SkyClan. He walks out of the barn without a farewell to his friend. *Riley and Bella wake up and eat, and the three cats set off. *They cross many fields, then walk along a river until sunhigh, and Ravenpaw's belly aches badly the whole time. *The cats rest, and Bella catches a shrew. Riley makes an unsuccessful attempt at catching a sparrow. *A large dog chases Ravenpaw, Bella, and Riley, but it is called away by its Twoleg. *Bella is particularly frightened by the dog, and both young cats begin to show doubts about the journey. *After walking more, the cast rest in a grassy stone den, and Ravenpaw brings the kits eggs to eat. The cats fall asleep in the den. *The next day, they travel more, but the kits are still quiet. *Riley and Ravenpaw stop to hunt, and Ravenpaw comes back to where Bella was waiting, only to find her eating Twoleg food. **Ravenpaw scolds Bella that Twolegs are their enemies, but she and Riley disagree. *Ravenpaw privately wonders if the kits will really be warriors. *After another day of traveling, Ravenpaw teaches Bella and Riley some fighting moves. *They travel along the river some more. *Ravenpaw and the kits find an abandoned Twoleg den and explore inside. **They find Barley in the Twoleg den. *Ravenpaw, Barley, and the kits move on and rest at a waterfall, where Riley catches a fish. *The cats follow the thinning river the next day. *They find a cave to rest in, and Ravenpaw hears whispers in it. **Ravenpaw knows that Sandstorm and Firestar had rested in that cave before, and he is sure that he has followed their steps to SkyClan. *Bella announces that she heard a cat, and they leave the cave, following the stream. *The journeying cats decide to stop by the stream for the night, but Ravenpaw first scouts the area for SkyClan. *Ravenpaw comes back and has the kits recall the Warrior Code before they go to sleep. *Ravenpaw wakes to see some hostile kittypets standing over them. *The kittypets threaten Ravenpaw and his friends, but when the loner hits Pasha, the lead kittypet, the kittypets leave. **The cats go back to sleep. *The next morning, the cats follow the stream until they reach SkyClan, and are met by a SkyClan patrol. *The patrol are unfriendly toward the traveling cats, but Ravenpaw asks to see Leafstar. *When Leafstar comes, Barley and Ravenpaw explain the situation with the young cats, but the SkyClan leader turns down the offer. *Ravenpaw and the kits are very disappointed, and they go to sleep in a cave for the night. *Ravenpaw is woken by Riley and Bella, who tell him that something is happening. Yowls are heard coming from the gorge. *They go to the edge of the gorge to see the same kittypets from the night before, attacking SkyClan cats. *SkyClan drive the cats out of the gorge, although it is revealed that the kittypets have been intruding in the gorge for the past few days. *The traveling cats go back to their cave. *Ravenpaw has a dream where Silverstream informs him that he will die before returning to the barn, and Skywatcher and Cloudstar plead him to help SkyClan fight the kittypets. Skywatcher shows Ravenpaw a battle tactic, and Ravenpaw promises to help. *The next morning, the cats go back to the gorge, and Ravenpaw goes to Leafstar's den. *He tells Leafstar, and Billystorm and Sharpclaw, who are also there, about the borders strategy from his dream, that he thinks will help keep the kittypets out. *Leafstar announces the new border strategy to her Clan, and Barley, Riley, and Bella go to help out. *Echosong takes Ravenpaw to the Skyrock. **While there, Ravenpaw is visited by Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Lionheart, and they offer him a warrior name and a place in StarClan, but Ravenpaw turns down the offer and falls asleep. *Ravenpaw wakes up and Bella, Riley, and Barley tell him what they did that day. *Barley asks Ravenpaw not to fight, but Ravenpaw insists that he will. *The SkyClan cats go to the border to fight the kittypets. *The kittypets approach the Clan cats and Sharpclaw gives the order to fight. *Ravenpaw's belly gets badly wounded, but SkyClan win the battle. *Back at camp, Leafstar asks Bella and Riley to be SkyClan apprentices, and the young cats gladly agree. **They are named Rileypaw and Bellapaw, and receive Tinycloud and Nettlesplash as their mentors. *Barley leads Ravenpaw to Echosong's den, but the medicine cat tells him that it is too late. *Ravenpaw dies between Barley's paws, and as he dies, Leafstar is heard saying that they will keep a vigil for him. Ravenpaw is sad to leave Barley, but believes that he will see his friend again one day. Category:Cliffnotes Category:Novellas Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell